Blushing Cherry
by Kira Kiralina
Summary: Fast Approaching Death naughty outtakes. Slash warning! Eric pairing various others, of both genders. AU, AH, Eric/Oc  Eric/Andre/Sophia for now. Pure smut.


**Blushing Cherry**

_**Warning**! Contains graphic sex scenes, of the slash and threesome variety. M/M/F. It requires an open mind and legal age to read it._

_This is an outtake of **Fast Approaching Death** story._

* * *

I knock quietly at the door; and hearing nothing, enter anyway.

No one is in the room but I can hear the shower running, its sounds muffling the occupants' voices.

I advance towards the sounds, already half hard due to my earlier encounter with the blond vixen. Tonight, I anticipate plenty of time and opportunity to alleviate the nagging frustration over that failed encounter.

Stripping my clothes away, I enter the bathroom to find a smiling Sofia and Andrei soaping each other.

"May I join you?" Rhetorical only…

"By all means! We just got a little distracted waiting for you." Her tone is biting but I couldn't care less.

Since the stall is too confining for the three of us, I end up taking a quick shower alone_. _Shower finished, I don't bother to dry off much, emerging from the bathroom, hair disheveled to find Andrei sitting on the edge of the bed, looking slightly apprehensive. Sofia is holding his hand and whispering words of encouragement to him. He nods and swallows hard, raising his eyes to meet mine.

"Tonight is all about my Andrei," Sofia sings sweetly, without taking her eyes off him.

He looks again to her, and his worried look breaks into a sickening smile. The expression on his young face shows his utter devotion.

Time for me to take charge.

I sit casually on the bed next to him. His wet blond ht hair is sleek and carefully combed. My eyes greedily follow the little droplets off the ends as they coast slowly down his lithe torso. I'm totally mesmerized; I can't wait to mess up this prim and proper boy, pillaging his slender body until he passes out in bliss.

"Do you really want this?" He nods and swallows again.

"I want to hear your answer."

"Yes," he states in a husky whisper. At least I am not being denied twice tonight.

His downcast eyes continue to evade my gaze as my hand finds it way to his shoulder, resting there, neutral territory for now. I can almost hear the wheels spinning in his head when he finally lifts his chin, taking with wide eye all of me. Even at half mast, I am bigger than most. And, I know that, with the additional glint of my titanium jewelry, I'm a startling vision.

"Have you ever been with a man before?"

He shakes his head.

_Cherry boy! How delectable! _

I'm determined to make this one of the most memorable experiences of his life. Indeed, I've resolved that tonight will be about him, my sweet cherry boy and his pleasure.

"But darling Andrei has been wearing his plug for some time now." Sofia interjects in an approving, possessive tone, and his cheeks start to blush a bright shade of pink.

I stroke the side of his face, his skin sending its radiant heat to my fingers in a stream that floods me with excitement, going directly to my cock.

I lean in and begin kissing him, the cold tip of his nose first. His eyelids next, fluttering like the wings of baby birds, tingling against my lips. I lick my suddenly dry lips, and move to taste his soft, closed mouth. Gently first, I deliver feather-like touches as I take note of his slight trembling.

Tugging a bit more insistently on his lower lip, I increase the pressure just to make him aware of things to come.

He moans when I encircle his growing erection, and I slowly insert my tongue in search of his. I massage only the tip of his tongue with mine, and then nudge him into full tongue exploration, teeth and lips meeting in a melodic tango while I continue to fondle him. I know I am a much better kisser than Sofia, and he quickly stiffens under my skillful touch.

When the need for air overwhelms us, I reluctantly slide my mouth to his jaw and neck, nipping at the silken skin there.

Nuzzling on the delicate shell of his left ear, I pause and whisper: "Trust me, relax." I give him a moment, and then tenderly push him onto his back, his eyes closing automatically

I descend down his chest, leaving a trail of kisses and painless, but definite bites.

His soft skin is clean and fresh, and has a milky translucent quality; there is virtually no body hair, smoothing the way for my eager advances.

My lips finally find their way to his small pink right nipple, lapping and nipping the small bud with fervor, as I tweak the other one with my saliva moistened fingers. I blow a stream of cool air, first over the right, then the left one, watching the skin crinkle in response. They are such marvelous little things!

One thing I find irresistible about my fellow man is soft, delicate, and so sensitive nipples. I can feel Andrei's cock dripping, and I revel in the sensation of his essence coating my fingers, lubricating my movements as I increase the pressure of my ministrations.

I'm journeying further south now, exploring every curve and crevice of his torso, then his sides and abdomen with my fingers, teeth, lips, tongue, scraping my scruff over his much finer skin. I'm paying particular attention to his small bellybutton, in the middle of his toned stomach. He squirms a little, starting to lightly thrust into my hand. I like the fact that he is quite sensitive and ticklish.

Gently, I take his sac in my palm, lightly massaging his smooth baby-making orbs before taking them in my mouth. One by one, I'm rolling them with my tongue like some Chinese Iron Balls. Closing my lips, I hungrily suck each one in turn: the sounds he makes in response are just like fucking Baoding chimes, too.

After a while, when his moans turns to whimpers, I turn my attention to his beautifully engorged cock, which stands needy, begging to be noticed.

Up and down, I tease his length with only the tip of my tongue, mapping the trail of his bulging vein on his sensitive underside.

Only when I am fully ready do I take pity on him and swirl my tongue around his glans, having a first bittersweet taste of his spunk.

Remembering my hostess, I stretch my hand out to Sofia in supplication. Reading my mind, she spurts a generous load of lube into my palm. She is watching us with a ravening gaze, I notice.

Wrapping my lips around his purple, engorged head, I slowly take his luscious cock into my mouth, gently grazing its sides with my teeth.

Simultaneously, I reach for his buttocks, making my way between their mounds, and carefully remove the plug there. He hisses, and I'm not sure if it's about the danger of being bitten or the tug of flesh as I remove the foreign object from his ass. I cringe at the fleeting thought of how uncomfortable this must have been for him when riding the motorbike this afternoon, certain that Sofia put him up to it_. This woman and her dirt mind…_

I replace the plug now with one well-lubed finger, and beautiful Andrei almost levitates off the bed at the intrusion. So I distract him by combing the fingers of my other hand through his fine blond nether hair. . Gathering a precious handful, I pin his pelvis to the mattress, petting my boy as I attempt to calm his quivering stomach.

I start again to torment him, flicking my tongue over his tip, rimming his slit. I watch in satisfaction as his eyes gradually darken with lust.

I forcefully close my mouth over him and start sucking hard on his tip in the 'milking the mango' technique. The single finger turns into two, then three stretching him further, while he thrashes ineffectually, completely distracted by my actions. I increase my efforts tenfold sucking him with abandon, tightening my cheeks just enough to make it feel like a wet, throbbing pussy.

Sucking and pulling harder and harder on his deliciously throbbing prick, I suddenly take him entirely in my relaxed throat, creating a deep vacuum between my tongue and palate. Swallowing hard around him, he instantly comes unglued, spilling his entire load down my throat. His abandoned cries are music to my ears while I continue to milk him.

Only a man knows exactly what to offer to another one when giving head. And I am fucking fantastic at this.

Turning to Sofia for a deep kiss, I share with her the deeply satisfying savory taste of him.

Ghosting my hand between her thighs, I find her wet and slippery, so I oblige and swiftly lead her to her own orgasm with flicks and strokes of my skilled digits.

Andrei seems to recover from his high. The rhythm of his respiration is close to normal now. So I motion to him to roll over onto his stomach. Smoothing my hands on the planes of his tanned back and the swelling of his checks, I feel him shiver under my touch.

Barely grazing the skin at first, I gradually I increase the pressure on his backside to focus on the most sensitive spots. I want him further aroused, not falling asleep on me.

Straddling the backs of his thighs, I grab one of the several condoms scattered on the bed and roll it down, heavily coating it with lube. Then I start to slide my hardness up and down the crease of his ass, watching him shaking in anticipation.

But I need to see him, to watch his face, so I flip him back over, propelling him onto his elbows while I kneel before him.

"You must tell me if it hurts, we will only do what you desire. Do you understand?"

He nods with a hesitant gaze, and then mutters a weak "Yes."

Lifting his flexible legs over my arms, I grab his new, bobbing erection, and taking hold of his slender hips, I guide myself to his threshold.

As I slowly start to press into his rosebud, he squeezes his eyes tight, clenching his jaws.

I can't have that.

"Look at me," I say, freezing my advance.

He opens his eyes, and now I only see anticipation in his bright, clear, blue-green eyes. Beautiful!

Still, all I long for at the moment is a pair of coal black ones. A smoldering, penetrating, haunting gaze, one which I know I will never see again.

"Push back," I command, and he begins to press back against me, gripping the crumpled sheets beneath him.

My cock pushes into his tight heat; millimeter by millimeter passing his virginal ring. An excruciatingly slow advance, until my balls rest against the flesh of his bottom, all my dick buried deep in his tightly stretched channel. I bask in the exquisite feeling of filling him, taking him entirely, being the first to touch him in such an intimate way. Looking at him, I savor the blissful expression of his sweet surrender.

Pulling back slightly, first just an inch, he opens his eyes with a faraway glaze. Pushing back in, he involuntary squeezes around my cock, and I pause, searching his face for signs of distress, while continuing to caress his throbbing member.

When he starts to lift his pelvis, angling his ass towards me, I know he is ready for more. Slowly I start thrusting into him, gently, moving at a leisurely pace at first.

I knew exactly when I brush his inner pleasure spot. The way he throws his head back and cries out is an unmistakable sign. Then I move to fully massaging it, my rattlebells piercing casting its magic with a very distinct vibration. The sensations are unmistakable as I drag it along the carnal walls, twirling and swirling my cock as my long-lost lover once taught me to do.

I'm a bit startled to feel one of Sofia's hands moving into place at our joining, caressing both my nuts and Andrei's slick buttocks.

All it takes is a wink from me, and she rolls a condom on him, mounting his tumescent length as she impales herself on him. She eagerly starts to ride Andrei while I ride his tight ass as well.

Pretty soon he collapses with a loud cry, convulsing in my tight grip, dragging us into orgasmic ecstasy with him

I watch him, eyes closed, breathing steady, as he drifts away after the exertion, sighing in contentment, Sofia cuddling him as she murmurs in his ear. How peaceful.

I wish my first time was even a tiny fraction of what Andrei enjoyed tonight. Instead of endless hurt and excruciating pain.

The memory hits me hard, harder than ever before.

I feel the wave of dread rising to impossible heights, and then crashing over me, forcing me to make a run for the toilet in an attempt to regurgitate the fear along with the contents of my stomach. Of course this has never work to purge my reaction.

At least Sofia and Andrei were floating on their own fucking cloud, so they were oblivious to my breakdown.

When I can stand again I rinse my face and, picking up my clothes, retreat to my room.

There, under the steaming water of the shower I rinse away the sweat, the spunk, and the grime of today, trying to rein in my dizziness.

In vain I try to fall asleep, and failing, I rise to step out on the balcony in the cold night to cool my head. But it doesn't help that the faint rattling sound of my jewelry is accompanying my every step. _His _gift to me, on the only birthday that I ever truly celebrated was a foreskin piercing, to match his own Dydoe. It's just another thing to remind me of him, embedded in my flesh, like he is kept in my heart.

.

I grimace in remembrance: the only one for whom I ever willingly bottomed. And I've been with plenty of men and women before him. And countless numbers after him. But he was The One.

And now he is no more. I screwed up.

I crumble again, leaning my head in despair against the cold cement railing, empty and alone. Eventually I recover, and standing, I light a cigarette.

Joining him in nothingness was tempting at times. But I won't do it; I'm no coward.

A quarter of a century I survived before him. And now I have survived three more years alone, without him.

I will live my life until Death eventually claims me, sparing me any further loss

'_Godric!'_

* * *

_**A/N**_

_There is a **banner** for this story: _www(DOT)mediafire(DOT)com/imageview(DOT)php?quickkey=wslcz2bqycq9wa1 as usual replace (DOT) with .

Or you can just click the link from my profile. Also there there are information about the type of piercing I mentioned.

_My gratitude to the lovely **Scattered21** and **Kjwrit** for adding their magic touch._

_Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, speak your mind._

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing. Maybe, just maybe, the tiniest of Eric's smirking painting the starry night sky, like the grin of the Cheshire cat. _


End file.
